


Within These Walls

by BunchaBunnies



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Dubious Consent, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, what else to tag idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunchaBunnies/pseuds/BunchaBunnies
Summary: Shiki was an enigma.Anyone in Igura could tell you that. The man haunted the streets of Toshima and slew those who crossed paths with him. He'd leave a landfill's worth of corpses behind without even taking a single tag for himself. Like something straight out of an urban legend, Shiki killed without rhyme or reason. Most people couldn't help but cower in fear just from hearing his name. It was almost as if Shiki was more revered than the supposedly undefeated and charismatic king of the damn game, Il Re himself.Of course, Akira was just as curious about the entity known as Shiki as any other participant in Igura. But these weren't the reasons why Akira found Shiki to be a mystery. He was more concerned about the katana-wielding bastard's strange behavior lately.





	Within These Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> This is actually the first fanfic I have ever written and I dedicate it to ShiAki, my favorite pairing from Togainu no Chi. TnC was what introduced me to BL so I have always wanted to contribute to the fandom somehow. I’m not much of a writer but I’m glad I finally got this out there.
> 
> Some events of this fanfic are based on the short story “Kawaita Mizu” from the Togainu no Chi light novel. I highly recommend that you guys read it along with the short stories for the other pairings if you can. Finding translations is hard, but even looking at the nice pictures by Tatana Kana makes me fangirl. 
> 
> Anyways, enough of my babbling. There isn’t a lot of plot in this fanfic but there is a lot of thinking and feels. I hope you enjoy reading :)

Shiki was an enigma.

Akira had crossed blades with the mysterious man before. He had come up short against him every time, but Shiki had bewilderingly spared his life on every occasion. It wasn't without being insulted and kicked around a bit first, of course. But as if their encounters had not already defied all logic as no one expected to run into Shiki and come out alive, the man had then decided to claim Akira as his own like some sort of conquest. The words he had said were forever etched in Akira’s memory.

_From now on—you belong to me._

Akira shivered. Now he was locked up in a room for god knows how long (a week? two weeks? a month?) with nothing but the occasional visit from Shiki and his own thoughts to accompany him. Not that either of those offered him any real comfort though.

His thoughts had drifted to Keisuke in the beginning. He had lamented on how he was the reason why Keisuke had died—how his own blood had killed his one and only true friend. How wrong he had been to cast Keisuke away. He shouldn't have done that. And now Akira was suffering the punishment for it. He'd take it though. It's only what he deserved.

But now, Akira was simply too tired and emotionally drained to bring up thoughts of Keisuke. Keisuke would always remain a heavy weight on his chest (Akira couldn't possibly let him go), but he couldn't let himself dwell on what went wrong (how he had done Keisuke wrong), what he could've been done better (how he could've treated Keisuke better), and what he had lost (Keisuke didn’t deserve to die).

Perhaps this was just an excuse—pretending to move on like he was the stronger person. He'd feel too guilty when thinking about Keisuke so he was avoiding it instead. Cowardly—Akira knew. But what could Akira possibly do about it? Keisuke was gone, and Akira was the one left behind to bleed. But wounds healed no matter how painful the process and all that was left for Akira to do was to let it scab over and scar him forever.

So, while time slowly mended his heart, he tried to occupy his mind with something else. However unfortunate it might be, Akira found his thoughts drifting toward another man—Shiki.

So he repeated: Shiki was an enigma.

Anyone in Igura could tell you that. The man haunted the streets of Toshima and slew those who crossed paths with him. He'd leave a landfill's worth of corpses behind without even taking a single tag for himself. Like something straight out of an urban legend, Shiki killed without rhyme or reason. Most people couldn't help but cower in fear just from hearing his name. It was almost as if Shiki was more revered than the supposedly undefeated and charismatic king of the damn game, Il Re himself.

Of course, Akira was just as curious about the entity known as Shiki as any other participant in Igura. But these weren't the reasons why Akira found Shiki to be a mystery. He was more concerned about the katana-wielding bastard's strange behavior lately.

Kicking the white sheets off him, Akira sat up on the bed. He took a good look at the barren walls of the already-too-familiar room he was in. Unable to find anything worthy of interest, he resigned himself back to thinking about Shiki. It’s strange what isolation and boredom could do to the mind.

He lifted up the hem of his shirt to reveal his naval piercing and mindlessly traced the shape of the shiny metal piece with his finger. This little accessory that Shiki had imposed on him… Shiki had said that this was proof of his ownership of Akira. Even though Shiki had already removed his handcuffs, this piercing still kept him prisoner in this room like a pair of shackles. Was Akira’s inability to leave Shiki also proof of Shiki’s influence over him? It’s confounding how such an insignificant object could have such authority over his person.

Akira sighed. He felt silly for thinking of himself as inferior to a mere ornament. But wasn’t that exactly what he was now? Simply a toy to be used for Shiki’s pleasure… He didn’t understand why, but the thought somehow saddened him more than it repulsed him.

Feeling a bit brave, Akira pushed himself to ask: is that really all he is to Shiki?

_Azure eyes met scarlet ones in an intense stare. Akira didn’t dare to look away—or he didn’t want to. Either way, he was completely held captive. They were such a beautiful color… His mind went blank and blood rushed to a place it shouldn’t have._

Akira’s cheeks heated up at the memory. After all he did to Akira… How could he possibly harbor—dare he think it—feelings for the man? It suddenly hit him hard. Did he want to be something more to Shiki? His heart pounded.

In an effort to calm himself, Akira closed his eyes. He let himself recall the events of the previous night, the cause of his turbulent emotions.

~

_“What are you waiting for? Don’t you want it?”_

_“…”_

_Akira shifted his gaze away from the delectable water in the cusp of Shiki’s hand to face the man. No matter how thirsty he was, there was no way in hell he would lap up the water from his palm like some dog. His throat was too parched for him to speak, but he hoped his defiance showed through._

_“I guess you don’t need it.”_

_Shiki spread his fingers ever so slightly, allowing the liquid to seep through. Akira gulped. To rub it in further, Shiki reached for the open bottle from the nightstand and slowly poured the remaining water into his open hand. Akira could only watch in horror as a small puddle formed on the floor. Shiki smirked devilishly._

_“It must be painful…”_

_Shiki brought his hand closer to Akira’s mouth, tempting him._

_“If you don’t lick it up soon, it’ll all disappear.”_

_Akira would have chosen to die of dehydration than to degrade himself in that manner. But this thirst… He wanted to have a taste of that oasis so badly. His pride clashed with his instinct to survive._

_“So? How about it?”_

_Akira felt cornered. In such a dire situation, he didn’t have a choice. He inched forward and lowered his trembling lips to Shiki’s palm. The first lick of liquid life tasted unimaginably sweet, enough to make him dizzy. He wanted more._

_“You’re just like a dog.”_

_Akira couldn’t be bothered to respond and opted to close his eyes and ignore Shiki instead. He focused on lapping up the water, immersed in quenching his thirst._

_It wasn’t enough._

_As if Akira’s thoughts had reached Shiki, he began pouring more water into his hand while Akira greedily gulped it down. Even when the bottle emptied, he continued to suck every last drop dry. It was so… delicious. He had to be going crazy._

_He heard a low laugh from Shiki. What now? When he opened his eyes again, he found himself holding onto Shiki’s fingers with his mouth. When did he do that?_

_“Insatiable, I see…”_

_“…!”_

_Shiki toyed with Akira’s tongue, twisting and fondling. Akira tried to pull away but only for Shiki to grab him by the jaw._

_“Stop!”_

_“Suck.”_

_“What?”_

_“Use your tongue, and I’ll let you go.”_

_Akira couldn’t react fast enough to stop Shiki from shoving his fingers back into his mouth. He stroked the inside of Akira’s cheek. It was surprisingly gentle, almost like a caress. With each of Shiki’s movements, his hand brushed Akira’s lips._

_“Nnn…”_

_Fingers interlaced with Akira’s tongue. The wet suckling sounds filled his ears, causing him to burn in shame. His saliva thickened—what overflowed from his mouth dripped down his chin._

_“That’s a good look on you…”_

_As Shiki continued to violate him, Akira considered biting. He could do it, probably—bite hard enough to draw blood. But what would that earn him? If anything, he’d only incur Shiki’s wrath. Punishment was sure to come._

_He doubted his own ability to fight back._

_Akira realized he no longer had the power to resist. He clenched his fists hard and forced himself into acquiescence. He’d let Shiki do whatever he wanted with him._

_Then, as sudden as it had started, Shiki stopped moving._

_“Hm?”_

_“Look up.”_

_As slow as humanly possible, Akira tilted his head up. He expected to see a cruel expression, a wicked grin perhaps. Without a doubt, the man was perverse for deriving any sort of pleasure from the suffering of others. His sadism was sure to show through._

_However, what Akira saw instead was a blank stare from Shiki. There was no hint of the anticipated cruelty—just nothing. The man remained emotionless as ever, much like a doll._

_Their gazes aligned._

_Akira held his breath. Every time he looked into those crimson eyes, it felt like he was falling under a spell. Why were they so captivating? His heart raced._

_Several quiet moments passed with them staring at each other. What did Shiki want now? Though it seemed as if he were contemplating something, Akira couldn’t read what was going through Shiki’s mind. What was he thinking about?_

_Shiki began lowering himself to Akira’s level, closing the distance between them. He brought a hand up to hold Akira’s cheek, his thumb brushing Akira’s moist lips. Again, what was with the tenderness?_

_Their faces were now mere centimeters apart from each other. It was enough for their breaths to mingle. Akira’s heart ran rampant. He was too close… Just a little more and their lips would—_

_Abruptly, Shiki pushed him down onto the bed._

_“Wha—!?”_

_“How idiotic.”_

_Akira definitely felt like an idiot._

~

Akira had to wonder what Shiki was trying to do. Could it be that Shiki was going for… a kiss? The thought was absurd. It also made Akira blush profusely.

He grazed his lips with a finger, just like Shiki had done. What would it have felt like?

~

_“Ah…!”_

_The pain of penetration was not an unfamiliar sensation, but Akira couldn’t help but cry out. Shiki forced his way in as always. He likely wouldn’t stop even if Akira screamed until his voice went mute. Maybe then, he’d finally get bored of Akira and decide to end this._

_The suffering went on for what felt like an eternity. Akira hugged the pillow closer and tightened his grip on the sheets. The motion caused the delicate skin of his wrists to drag on the handcuffs._

_Huh… what’s this? The corners of his eyes prickled as wet spots formed on the pillowcase. How pathetic that Akira could only lower his head to conceal his sobbing._

_“Ngh…”_

_It hurt. He was being torn apart. He didn’t want this. Please stop._

_“Just…”_

_Why him? Why did Shiki have to do this to him?_

_“…Kill me already…”_

_His voice was so small. Did Shiki hear him? Even if he did, did he care? Shiki remained silent, unresponsive. He only continued to thrust into Akira._

_Akira guessed it didn’t matter whether he tried to live or die._

~

Akira suspected that Shiki would’ve been fine with anyone else. Even Shiki had said that Akira was only a possession, something as impersonal as property. It shouldn’t matter who it was. It shouldn’t matter if it was Akira or not…

Something didn’t add up.

If that was the case, why did Shiki continue to keep Akira alive? If Akira truly meant nothing to Shiki, why didn’t he kill him already? He could easily replace him with someone else. What value was there in holding on to Akira?

A flood of questions plagued Akira’s mind. Why did Shiki spare his life whenever they met? Why did Shiki bring him here? What did Shiki want from him?

Akira could only draw blanks.

What Shiki’s exact thoughts about Akira were remained unclear. However, there was one thing that Akira was able to ascertain: if it was only sex that Shiki wanted, it didn’t have to be him.

This almost seemed as if Shiki expected something more to come out of this strange relationship with Akira. Then… was it okay for Akira to expect something from Shiki too?

~

_Akira could hear every surrounding sound with extreme clarity: the pitter patter of the rain, the creaking of the bed, his own wild breathing, and even the obscene sounds of their coupling. He buried his face further into the pillow—a desperate attempt to deafen his ears and drown his voice. But no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he was openly crying now._

_“…”_

_It happened right when Akira’s consciousness began to wane. He heard a clicking sound. Shiki’s movements also came to a sudden halt._

_“…?”_

_It occurred to Akira that his handcuffs were being removed._

_It was so light that he didn’t pay attention to it at first, but he felt a pressure on his freed arm. It gradually made its way up, wrapping around his wrist and lifting his right arm up. Akira turned around to see what was going on. What he saw was truly a sight to behold._

_Shiki held Akira’s hand in his, their fingers interlocked._

_He pressed his lips onto the wound on Akira’s wrist, the tip of his tongue sticking out to lick the sensitive bruise. It stung a bit but a cooling sensation brought immediate relief. It was… pleasant._

_“Tch…!”_

_Shiki had bitten hard. Akira flinched but Shiki responded with a firm squeeze of his hand, holding him in place. A thin stream of blood flowed down Akira’s pale skin. Shiki licked it, staining his lips a magnificent red. The corners of those lips curled into a faint smile that made Akira tremble._

_Never once did Shiki look down at Akira. Did he even notice that Akira was watching? Akira, on the other hand, was speechless. Although the pain had subsided, every single point of contact with Shiki burned feverishly. This was too intense… too intimate._

_A fire ignited inside him._

_Akira had been, for the most part, unresponsive to Shiki’s… ministrations. The man was overly rough at times, and he’d only help prepare Akira minimally before brutally entering him. There was no way Akira could get aroused in that kind of situation._

_But just now… Heat had rushed straight to his nether regions. Akira felt himself harden. He was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that Shiki was still inside him. His inner wall clenched tightly around Shiki. This seemed to give Shiki the cue to resume his thrusting._

_“Nn… Ahh!”_

_Shiki pressed his lips against Akira’s wrist one last time before releasing his arm._

_Akira couldn’t bear the embarrassment of watching what Shiki would do next and faced forward again, finding solace in the pillow. He felt Shiki grab him by the hips with both hands, lifting him up. His thrusts quickly picked up pace, going deeper than before. It was hot. Akira thought his insides might melt from the immense heat._

_“Ha... Don’t—! Ahh!”_

_Shiki had hit the right spot, sending rich tingling waves to every cell of Akira’s body. Akira went dizzy with pleasure. He was losing control._

_“Hnn… Ah!”_

_He felt gentle presses against his back—Shiki was trailing kisses up his spine. Akira moaned as Shiki’s sighs tickled his sensitive skin. It felt like Shiki’s hot breaths were scalding him. When Shiki reached his neck, he planted a particularly heated kiss on his nape._

_“Haah!”_

_One of Shiki’s arms came up to encircle Akira’s chest. The other… was reaching for Akira’s right arm._

_“…!”_

_Shiki had reconnected their hands._

_The gesture made Akira’s heart leap and he tightened around Shiki again. He heard a groan from right beside his ear. The proximity enhanced the sexual undertones of Shiki’s voice. Was it only Akira’s imagination or did Shiki grow even bigger inside him? Akira breathed in deep._

_He caught whiff of a soft fragrance._

_Ahh… So this was what Shiki smelled like—a masculine aroma with a tinge of earthy rain. Akira also caught a hint of sweat. It was oddly reassuring to know that Shiki did such a thing. It shouldn’t be that big of a surprise considering the activity they were engaged in now, but there was a kind of comfort in knowing that Shiki, too, was human._

_Akira decided that he liked Shiki’s scent._

_“Hnn… ahhh…”_

_Shiki almost pulled out of Akira entirely before ramming his full length back into him. He was thrusting erratically now, yet never forgetting to rub at Akira’s prostate._

_Akira was getting impossibly wet. Even without being touched there, he was already drenched in his own fluids. Just a little more and he’d come._

_“Ah… nn…!”_

_Shiki’s arm, which had been wrapped around Akira until now, slid down his chest. He flicked Akira’s piercing in passing, eliciting a moan from him. Once he reached his destination, he began massaging Akira._

_Although Shiki had started at a slow and sensual pace, he gradually picked up speed and applied more pressure. He twisted at the base and worked up toward the head. He teased Akira, barely scraping a nail over the sensitive tip. A final scissoring motion pushed Akira over the edge—his entire body jolted and white hot fluid came gushing out of him._

_“Ahh…!”_

_Shortly after, he heard a harsh breath from Shiki and felt a warmth swell deep inside him. As Akira tried to regulate his breathing, Shiki’s weight collapsed on top of him. They stayed like this for a few moments, in the afterglow of sex._

_“…”_

_When Akira looked up, Shiki’s cheek was facing him. His skin was a pale ivory without the slightest hint of blush. Just like porcelain, there was not a single blemish or tarnish. Honestly… this man was terribly beautiful._

_Without thinking, Akira kissed Shiki on the cheek._

_“...!”_

_How unexpected. Shiki was surprisingly soft… It was not at all as cold or hard as Akira had imagined. Why did this warm his heart so much?_

_Akira pulled back and rested his head against the pillow. He closed his eyes and let the warmth lull him to sleep._

~

When Akira had woken up, Shiki was no longer by his side.

Akira was left in turmoil. He had so many questions. What was the meaning behind Shiki’s actions? Was Shiki just messing with him or was it all on a whim? What did Shiki think of him? More importantly, what were his own feelings toward Shiki?

Akira didn’t have an answer. In the end, he couldn’t understand Shiki at all.

He tried to convince himself that he was not at fault for having such thoughts. It was only because Shiki was acting strange that Akira couldn’t help but be affected as well. Surely, the next time he’d see Shiki, he’d return to his usual demeanor. These feelings would pass eventually. Right—there was no need for Akira to fret.

He lay back down on the bed and rolled over onto his side. He stared at the bruise on his wrist, replaying scenes of yesterday in his head. For no particular reason, he brought his wrist up to his lips and licked at it.

He noticed it only just now—he was feeling a little thirsty. When was Shiki coming back?

Akira found himself waiting in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiki reminds me of a mean cat that hates your guts most of the time but lets you pet him every once in a while (Shikitty lol). Maybe it’s because I like tsundere cats that I like him so much? haha
> 
> Even though ShiAki is my favorite pairing from TnC, I feel that the game doesn’t do any justice to Shiki’s character or his relationship with Akira. None of the endings gave me the closure I wanted. There was so much more the writers could’ve done with Shiki but they just never got to it??? I like to think that Shiki’s route is similar to Mink’s from Dramatical Murder except Shiki never got the full development that Mink did. We got to see ShiAki go a step past obsessive and abusive, but the endings went either two steps back or downhill into depression. The military end was cool but I was still unsatisfied. I want an ending where Shiki doesn’t give in to Nano and treats Akira as his equal instead.
> 
> I’ve read a lot of fanfics of these two before, but very few tend to give me what I want to see (outside of the hot sex). Where is the awkward fluff? The feels? The love? So I wrote my own. But to think that the first thing I write is smut… How embarrassing >.< I hope I did okay. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
